Good Guy Graham
Good Guy Graham is a main character in the Infinity Crab Saga. He is the light hero, and he represents lawfulness and order. He is often opposed to Bad Boy Will, his rival. Being a chosen hero, Good Guy Graham does not speak. History The character of Bad Boy Will was created by Will Chapman and Graham Cole in the autumn of 2017, and they made an Instagram account, @thebadboywill, to document his exploits. The Bad Boy Will Instagram posts followed a basic format: a picture of Bad Boy Will in the background with text in the foreground, stating "Bad Boy Will is so bad that..." with an exaggerated bad boy action or belief afterwards. The captions of these posts would be filled with loosely-connected and increasingly absurd hashtags, usually ending with a completely unrelated tag. At this point, the basic idea of an opposite of Bad Boy Will, to be played by Graham, usually called "Good Boy Graham", was being tossed around, but ultimately didn't become realized. After a long absence, Bad Boy Will returned to Instagram on May 20, 2019, with a dramatically redesigned appearance. This return was in preparation for his upcoming debut as a part of the Infinity Crab Saga in the June 7, 2019 No Shame, in which he would assume the role of the Black Ninja. A moral counterpart to Bad Boy Will, to be played by Graham, was finally realized, now as "Good Guy Graham". This new character was slowly teased to followers of the Bad Boy Will Instagram account. An IGTV post on May 20, 2019, first revealed the presence of another character. It played "Play the Game", Good Guy Graham's theme song, and revealed the words "There is another" and a stylized "G". The first appearance of #THEREISANOTHER was in the May 26, 2019 post, where is was the last tag. #THEREISANOTHER took up the entire caption of the next post, released on May 30, 2019, which also had audio of "Play the Game" hidden inside a video. Good Guy Graham's Instagram account, @thegoodguygraham, commented on Bad Boy Will's post on June 5, which also tagged Good Guy Graham's account in the caption. This day also saw the first, and only, post on Good Guy Graham's Instagram account, which followed the same format as the Bad Boy Will posts. Bad Boy Will and Good Guy Graham made their in-person debut as a part of the pilot of the modern incarnation of the Infinity Crab Saga, "The Rebirthening". Design Good Guy Graham wears a white suit, including a white jacket, white shirt, white tie, white pants, white socks, and white shoes. His design has remained consistent since his visual debut on June 5, 2019. Appearences "The Rebirthening" In "The Rebithening", Good Guy Graham is introduced as a traditional good guy. He meets Flip, who gives him an invitation from the Scale, who had observed Good Guy Graham's power with the light side of the balance. Once at the lair of the Scale, Good Guy Graham sees Bad Boy Will, and the two immediately charge at each other, but the Scale stops the fight, telling them to put aside their differences to rebalance an imbalance in the balance, by saving Lauren Grobman, the host of the No Shame. The chosen heroes agree to work together, but, once they reach Lauren, a disagreement about which way to go, resulted in the pair loosing sight of Lauren, who is killed. After being berated by Flip, the chosen heroes separate. Before Season 1 A post on the Infinity Crab Saga Instagram Account from September 8, 2019 showed that Good Guy Graham had spent the summer in New Orleans, Louisiana. "Remembrance" Good Guy Graham arrives at Lauren Grobman's funeral, having received an invitation from Flip, where he sees Bad Boy Will once again. The two prepare to fight, but Flip urges them to work together. Unwilling to even look at each other, Good Guy Graham and Bad Boy Will storm off in opposite directions. Flip follows Good Guy Graham, urging him to give Bad Boy Will a chance. Flip asks Good Guy Graham why he hates Bad Boy Will so much, and, after Good Guy Graham, refuses to answer, Flip scolds him and leaves, alone. Good Guy Graham is hit by several tranquilizer darts, and the Bayou King knocks him down with a flick to the forehead, capturing the chosen hero. Powers and Abilities Good Guy Graham is the White Ninja and is highly in tune with the light side of the balance. Thus, he contains a mystic energy that compels him to respect others and follow rules. This energy is made of the same cosmic material that makes up all magic, and can be extracted and transformed through various means. Category:Chosen Heroes Category:Balance Users